beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
James Houston
James "Jimmy" Houston is a superhero and a member of the Comet Corps. He is tasked to protect the planet Earth and has done extremely well, he is one of the famous members, notable for defeating the life eating alien Xantoz, Jimmy is also the second human ever to become a Comet. Biography Early Life Jimmy was born to an average family, although his father went missing before his birth and so his mother was left to raise him. Growing up, Jimmy would think bad of his father although his mother would claim his father to be a hero, this would always confuse Jimmy growing up. Eventually, Jimmy went to college and graduated with honors. After graduation, Jimmy moved in with his mother, not knowing what to do with his life now that "childhood" was over. Jimmy's mother began to get annoyed with his constant moaning about not discovering himself, she then gave Jimmy the money to move out on his own. Jimmy moved upstate in the country side. Joining the Corps Jimmy had remained living in his new home for a month, he was still moping about not knowing his place in life. Everyday, Jimmy would watch the stars wondering about the adventures he could of had if he had decided to join the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom. One day, Jimmy was lazing at home watching TV, until he heard a crash. Jimmy went to investigate finding out it was a crashsite, Jimmy saw nothing was there accept a spider-like object, a hologram then manifested from the object. It was a message from Jimmy's father, apologizing for not being there for him as a child but he left for a good cause, to protect the universe and keep him safe from threats, this heartfelt message brought Jimmy to tears, but this moment was over as the object jumped onto Jimmy's neck, shrunk and seared its way through his skin and latching on to his upper spinal cord, Jimmy screamed in pain and fell unconscious from the pain. Jimmy then woke up on the planet Primus, he was greeted by a member of the Comet Corps, an Uhilian named Kazar-Ti. Kazar-Ti explained where he was and what had just happened. Kazar-Ti then explained about his father being the first human to join the corps and how his sacrifice against Xantoz saved the entire corps. Later on, Jimmy was inducted into the corps and he was then assigned to protect his home planet Earth. Jimmy then felt fulfilled as he knew who and what he was in life. Returning home and a new outlook After Jimmy had returned home, he realized if he needed to protect Earth, he would have to find a job where he would know of the dangers before anyone else, then an idea came to him. Jimmy would apply for a job at a newspaper company. Jimmy then applied for a job as a website maintainer at the bestselling news paper company: Galaxy Digest a newspaper that covers news on other planets and galaxies rather than just Earth. Jimmy got the job, bringing him big money and an exclusive look on trouble anywhere in the universe. Appearance James is 6ft caucasian, male with black hair and brown eyes weighing at 200 lbs. Personality James has the morals of a true hero. Feeling it's his duty to help others, this is why he was chosen to join the corps, seeing as all there members must have a pure soul/heart. Mostly James lightens up the mood with quick one liners, people think it's his way of showing others things aren't all bad but really and truly it keeps James sane and keeps him from being afraid. Paraphernalia Equipment Comet Chip - The Comet chip is the primary tool and weapon of a Comet member. It bonds with it's host and grants them extraordinary abilities, when the chip is activated, a symbiotic armor takes over and grants the host full access to it's abilities, here is a list of those certain abilities: *'Skin-Like Armor' - When activated the chip produces a symbiotic armor to protect it's host from any and all damage, although they are not invulnerable. *'Universal Translation' - The chip can make any foreign species appear to the host in their language. *'Flight' - The chip allows the host to fly at a speed that can match an Architect's child. *'Concussive Blasts' - The chip grants it's host the ability to produce cosmic beams, balls, etc and fire it from their hands. *'Superhuman Strength' - The chip grants it's host extraordinary strength that can match that of a Terranovian. At one point, Jimmy was even able to knock a Terranovian unconscious. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Potentium Corps Members Category:Humans Category:Legacy Members Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120